


HOUDEANI

by SupernaturallyEgocentric



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-04
Updated: 2013-03-04
Packaged: 2017-12-04 07:26:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/708108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturallyEgocentric/pseuds/SupernaturallyEgocentric
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This drabble was a challenge over on ff.net. The challenge words were flail, top hat, long stick, transform, come and carpal tunnel syndrome. Kudos to me! And please forgive me for the godawful pun. (shudder) I knew not what I did!</p>
            </blockquote>





	HOUDEANI

OOOOOOOOOO

 

Sam flailed away at the top of the closet, knocking a top hat to the floor.

"Oh, come on!" Cursing, he looked around and saw a long stick propped up in the corner of the closet. He grabbed it, rooted around in the back of the top shelf.

Damn. Nothing.

"Hey, Sammy, check it out!"

Grinning, Dean placed the top hat on his head. "And now," he proclaimed theatrically. "I will transform Sam Winchester into a real boy!"

"Bite me!"

Ignoring his brother, Dean made a series of dramatic motions with his right hand and winced.

"Damned carpal tunnel syndrome!"


End file.
